Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction of hardware resources and the pooling of these resources to support multiple virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment. For example, through virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources that provide similar functions as the physical hardware of the host, such as central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources and network resources to run an operating system and applications.
Storage resources are required by a virtual machine to store data relating to the operating system and applications run by the virtual machine, etc. In a distributed storage system, storage resources of a cluster of hosts may be aggregated to form a single shared pool of storage. Virtual machines supported by the hosts within the cluster may then access the pool of storage to store data. However, for the distributed storage system to operate, the hosts should be connected to a network that connects the hosts to the distributed storage system.